There is a lighting device having a plurality of light emitting elements such as Light Emitting Diode (LED).
In the lighting device having the plurality of light emitting elements, the plurality of light emitting elements are arranged on circumference on a substrate or the plurality of light emitting elements are arranged in an array shape (vertical and horizontal arrangement).
Furthermore, the light emitting elements and a wiring pattern on a surface of the substrate are electrically connected by wiring.
Then, the plurality of light emitting elements arranged as described above and the wiring are sealed by a resin molded section, that is, by a sealing section.
Here, heat stress, expansion, and contraction are generated in the sealing section by turning on and turning off of the light emitting elements. In this case, if the volume of the sealing section is great, influences of the heat stress, the expansion, and the contraction of the sealing section are large, and there is a concern that defects occur in a part of the plurality of light emitting elements and a plurality of wirings sealed by the sealing section.
For example, there is a concern that the light emitting elements are separated from the substrate or the wiring is disconnected.
Thus, it is preferable that the volume of the sealing section is small as much as possible.
However, if the plurality of light emitting elements are regularly arranged on the substrate and the plurality of light emitting elements which are regularly arranged are simply sealed by the sealing section, there is a concern that the volume of the sealing section is increased.
Furthermore, a distance in which wiring crosses above an upper surface of the light emitting element which is a light emitting surface is increased, emitted light is blocked by the wiring, and thus there is a concern that light extraction efficiency is deteriorated.